pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Dekapon
Description Dekapons are club-wielding Patapons. "Dekai" (でかい) means "gargantuan" in Japanese. Unlike most Patapons, the Dekapon's Japanese prefix does not describe its weapon. These monstrous brutes are extremely large and bulky and as a result, they do massive damage to their targets. They also have high HP that can be further increased by shoulder armour, or masks (if the Dekapon is the Hero) that players can obtain in Patapon 2. Unfortunately, Dekapons have extremely slow movement speed that tempers their awesome might. If attacking after a PonChaka song, Dekapons have a ground pound attack that stuns enemies and creates a mini earthquake called NoshiNoshizugan. A full Dekapon squad consists of 3 Dekapons. Dekapons are best when put in the front; these colossal Patapons can bulldoze through many obstacles. Acquisition Acquisition in Patapon Gaeen must be defeated to obtain the Dekapon Memory. Dekapons can be created using alloys and meat (Vegetables can replace the meat though, like with Tatepons for a smaller Ka-ching cost and a Rarepon). Acquisition in Patapon 2 To unlock the Dekapon on the Evolution map, you have to evolve a Tatepon into a Wanda Rarepon. This is almost as easy as unlocking Kibapons. The Tatepon must be evolved into a Buhyokko before the option to evolve into a Wanda is available. They are created with Hide and Meat. Later, as they level-up, you will need Bones and Fangs to improve their levels. Acquisition in Patapon 3 In Patapon 3, Tondenga is a class with similar qualities to Dekapons. Myamsar also has same appearance as Dekapon, although they are much more agile. To unlock Tondenga, you must level Taterazay to level 3 To unlock Myamsar, you must level Tondenga to level 8 and Destrobo to level 8. Abilities Fever Mode Slight increase in damage. PonChaka~PonPon Activates NoshiNoshizugan. Does damage and stuns nearby enemies, and a has strong effect on structures and foot units like Zigotons, Karmens, Akumapons and Bonedeths. In Patapon 3, Dekapons inflicts Tumble status effect on a large army. In the first game, the dekapons will walk forward normally for a moment before attacking. However, in the other games, dekapons will sprint forward quickly, and then strike. ChakaChaka/PonChaka~ChakaChaka Dekapons do not do anything, but if you use PonChaka~ChakaChaka, they stay on one foot and swing their weapons to hit nearby enemies. Hero Mode Patapon 2 The Hammer: 'Hero will spin his club until he reaches his maximum range limit. (The range between the Hero and Hatapon). Patapon 3 ' Giandeth: '''When Tondenga goes into Hero Mode he spins constantly, violently smashing enemies with his weapon until the hero mode ends.It is similar to the hero mode of a Dekapon in Patapon 2 The Hammer. '''Sic 'Em Shadow: When Myamsar is in his Uberhero Mode, Myamsar Chooses a non-midboss/boss enemy, teleports (or he runs really quickly) to it, and slices the enemy up. If used with PonPon it can cause fatal damage. His Uberhero Mode can't pass obstacles. Komu and CPU Dekapons *'Buruch (Karmen Egg):' "Come out, come out!" He taunts and then charges towards the enemies with his enviable strength! He's tough but lacks good teamwork skills." *'Germa (Manboth Egg):' "Hits his subordinates in the back with a nail bat. According to him, that's the best way to get them to work..." *'Goldon (Kanogias Egg):' "A long-serving hero with an iron shield and bronzed body. His movements are slowed by the presence of such heavy armour." *'Beetleton:' The lieutenant of Gorl, a Zigoton General that fights the Patapons. Helped Spiderton with the Ziggerzank fight, and fought alongside Queen Kharma, but was betrayed. He was killed by the Patapons. *'Kuwagattan :' The empowered form of Beetleton, resurrected by Black Hoshipon to lead the Akumapons. *[[Fwoosh Famooze the Anvil and Ton Kampon|'Ton Kampon ']]- An expert blacksmith who works for the Patapons with Fwoosh-Famoose the Furnace. He makes alloys and equipments (Divine, Demon and other types). Patapon Rarepon Stat Bonuses Pyokola HP +30 (330) :Damage +5 (20-25) :Cnc. Chance +50% (100%) Gekolos HP + 50 (350) :Damage +8 (23-28) :Speed -0.40 sec (1.60 sec) :Crit Chance +20% (20%) :Resist vs Crit. +30% (30%) :Resist vs Cnc. +30% (60%) Mofeel HP + 200 (500) :Armour vs Inf. +20% (20%) :Armour vs Arw. +50% (50%) :Armour vs Spr. +50% (50%) :Armour vs Lnc. +20% (20%) Tikulee HP +100 (400) :Speed -1.00 sec (1.00 sec) :Crit Chance +60% (60%) Mogyoon HP +200 (500) :Damage +0 / +80 (15-100) :Speed +0.60 sec (2.60 sec) :Armour vs Inf. +10% (10%) :Armour vs Arw. +10% (10%) :Armour vs Spr. +10% (10%) :Armour vs Lnc. +10% (10%) :Crit Chance +10% (10%) :KB Chance +80% (130%) :Cnc Chance +80% (130%) :Resist vs Crit.+20% (20%) :Resist vs KB. +20% (50%) :Resist vs Cnc. +20% (50%) Barsala HP +300 (600) :Damage +20 / +30 (35-50) :Speed -0.40 sec (1.60 sec) :Crit Chance +60% (60%) Legend "This Herculean warrior once pulverized a mountain in one blow." Trivia *This is one of the two Patapon classes with a different Japanese name ("Dekai" is one letter shortened to Deka). *In second game, while upgrading a Normal Dekapon through the Evolution Map, at Level 10 it resembles General Beetleton. *Dekapons, along with Megapons, are the only two units that have visible mouths. **But unlike Megapons, they do not seem to smile and have what looks like very large teeth. * Dekapon's eyes are always half-closed and appears to be angry. *Contrary to Dekapons' slow movement and attack speed, Myamsar is very agile in both mobility and offense. He is a DPS (damage per second) Class who can deal massive damage with constant stabs and slashes, especially with Sic 'Em Shadow. *Dekatons along with Megatons are introduced to the Patapons by Gong the Hawkeye's Zigoton troops. *In one of the screenshots of the first game, you can see normal Dekapon using helms. It is unknown why it was removed from actual release. Eventually, in Patapon 3, all classes were given the ability to use helms. *Dekapon Hero's hammer spin is vertical, while Tondenga's Giandeth is diagonal. *In the second and third game, they charge like other normal units, but in the first game, they hold up their weapon when charging. *In Patapon, when enemies are near, Dekapons' eyes looks at the enemy but is removed from the second and third games. *Rarepon Dekapons can be taller than any of your other Patapons, especially if they are Moriussoo's. *In Patapon 3, the Kuwagattan card show's a lvl. 10 normal Patapon 2 Dekapon instead of the real Kuwagattan. *Shookle and Shooshookle cannot eat Dekapons in Patapon 1 See Also *Patapon (Game) *Patapon (Tribe) *Patapon 2 *Patapon 3 *Patapon Units es:Dekapon Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 1 Units Category:Patapon 2 Units Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Units Category:Hero Category:Uberhero Category:Taterazay-Based